The Forgotten
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Set a couple years after Hook, Peter Banning has reformed his parenting ways after his final trip to Neverland, but he has still grown up, and his children must to. Jack has other ideas, fairie dust runs in his veins after all. Please review.


**The Forgotten **

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: When I should be working on my 'research paper.' ^_^

Disclaimer: I'm not quite sure who owns rights to the story of Peter Pan now, but J.M. Barrie was the writer, so I only delve in his world. I own nothing.

A/N Set a couple years after _Hook, _Peter Banning has reformed his parenting ways after his final trip to Neverland, but he has still grown up, and his children must to. Jack has other ideas, fairie dust runs in his veins after all. Together he, Maggie, and Tink take on an _awfully big adventure. _An adventure they may never return from, as they become a part of the forgotten children of Never Never land. _Alright, one thing to know about this story, though it does take place after the movie Hook, I have added in a few details from the original Peter Pan, that will make the story a bit darker and more interesting._ So now I beg of you, please, please, review. :)

Chapter One- A Plan

* * *

><p>Peter Banning was staring out a window, day dreaming.<p>

It was a common occurrence for the attorney, especially when something particularly interesting was about to happen.

Like Jack's thirteenth birthday party. Peter still couldn't quite grasp what that meant. Jack...his son was growing up? It was a terrifying thought.

Where had the time gone? Only three or four years ago, Banning had had to rescue his son _and_ daughter from Hook.

And slowly, he was forgetting that he had. Once again, he could feel himself forgetting all about Peter Pan and Neverland.

What if Jack and Maggie were to? Or even worse, what if they weren't?

Peter tried to dismiss his thoughts, but they woudln't leave him alone. Thirteen.

_Thirteen_.

A ticking seemed to be echoing from somewhere, was it a clock? A clock ticking away the time. Soon it would be all gone...

" Thirteen..."

Peter hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until the man in front of him asked," Mr. Banning? I don't think I understand? What does the number thirteen have to do with anything?"

Peter blinked, staring at the man's confused face," What does it have to do with anything? It has everything to do with everything, my good man!"

The man, a short plump fellow with a balding head, shook his head," Everything about what?"

" My son's birthday, of course! Today he..he has to start growing up! Isn't it terrible!" At this point, Peter had jumped to his feet, and was gathering all of his papers in his brief case.

" I don't really see how that's terrible, Mr. Banning. And anyway, I thought we had an appointment about my case?" The man now looked very apprehensive, as though he was worried.

Banning blinked," Your case?"

The man's apprehensive look now vanished, turning into a look of supreme annoyance," Yes. My custody case, I'd like custody of my son," Upon seeing Mr. Banning's blank look, the man stood up angrily," Are you or are you not the lawyer I spoke to? Mr. Peter Banning?"

Banning blinked a couple times before managing to say," Of-of course I am. Let me just get your file. Mister...um..mister-"

The man straightened his tie" Slightly. Edward Slightly."

Peter froze, his hand still resting on his filing cabinent," Slightly, did you say?"

Slightly sat down in his chair with a huff," Yes, I said Slightly. Did I stutter?"

Peter was leafing through the file now, trying not look bored with it," Slightly...as in the lost boy in J.M. Barrie's novel?"

Mr. Slightly sighed," I don't know what you're talking about! I don't read children's stories-"

Banning glanced up at Slightly then, searching for something in the man's face to show if he was the real Slightly, the lost boy Peter had lost so long ago.

And it was there. That slight arrogant look Slightly always reserved for when he talked about how he was the only one who remember anything about his own mother...

" You mean, Mr. Slightly, you've never read _Peter Pan_ to your son?"

Slightly fixed his tie, once again," No, I don't read that rubbish nonsense to_ my_ boy-"

" Oh really," Peter was standing now, briefcase in one hand and a key in another, he then walked back to his filing cabinent. And with a smug smile toward Mr. Slightly, he twisted the key.

Inside the empty bottom of the cabinent, amongst tons of dust, there was a book. Peter's personal copy of _Peter Pan,_ that Wendy had given him a few years back.

He handed it to Mr. Slightly," I think you should read this."

Before Slightly could reply, Peter Banning had vanished out the door.

* * *

><p>" Jack! Over here, Jack!"<p>

Alex Corsino was jumping around, waving his hands in a melodramatic fashion, next to him, Jack's nine-year-old sister, Maggie was glaring at her brother with a hand on her hip.

Jack Banning turned and flashed a cocky grin toward both of them in greeting.

Alex usually walked home with Jack and his sister Maggie, since he lived next door, but today Jack had mysteriously vanished from the last class of the day.

Both Maggie and Alex had been running themselves ragged looking for him for an hour.

Alex jogged to catch up with his friend, who was leaning against an old oak tree, waiting for him to catch up," Where did you go? We've been looking for you_ forever_!"

Jack rolled his eyes," I've been here the whole time waiting on you, _lazy."_

Alex scowled," I'm not lazy, plus it's all Maggie's fault! She's so slow-"

Maggie, who had just caught up to the two boys, angrily replied," I am _not!_ You were just so scared Jack had found someone better to walk with, you couldn't see straight!"

" Was not!" Alex screeched, his voice flying up an octive," You're such a liar!"

Maggie stamped her foot," Am not! You're the liar!"

Alex glared at her," I'm not the one who makes up _fake_ stories about Peter Pan!"

This time, Maggie stamped on_ his_ foot, screaming," They're true! Tell him, Jack!"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Alex interrupted him," Oh please, Jack doesn't believe in stupid fairy tales, do you Jack?"

Jack sighed," Guys, will you just shut up! I have something important to tell you!"

Alex froze," Did you- finally come up with the-" He was whispering quietly, as to not let Maggie hear him.

" You don't have to whisper. I told Maggie all about it, and yes I've come up with a plan!"

At this point, Jack jumped up on a stump that had grown up through the sidewalk, so he was up above Maggie and Alex.

" So...what is it?" Alex asked, glancing at Maggie, who nodded eagerly.

Jack beamed," You know how mom and dad were saying that I'm not going to have a birthday party this year?"

"Yeah," Maggie replied," All because you just had to paint old Ms. Robinson's cat purple!"

Jack laughed out loud," Hey that was the greatest idea I've had all year! Except for this new one, of course."

Maggie frowned," It was _my_ idea!"

"But who pulled it off?" Alex snapped, pulling one of Maggie's long pig-tails.

"OW!"

" Hey," Jack jumped off his stump," knock it off, Alex! The only person who can mess with my sister is me."

Alex sighed, mumbling," Whatever."

" Now anyway, I found out last night that mom and dad really are going to let me have a birthday party. At Granny Wendy's!"

Maggie jumped up," We haven't been there since-"

" I know," Jack answered her," But only family's invited...which just isn't any fun. So I thought we should bring someone with us!"

" Like a friend? Mommy and Daddy would never let us take someone all the way to Granny Wendy's house..." Maggie trailed off quietly.

Jack grinned," Who said they'd have to know?"

* * *

><p>AN Strange beginning, I know! But please review. Please?


End file.
